valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kirbyna321/Problems/Complaints and Free Users (Like ME)
HEY GUYS IT'S KIRBYNA/MIKISU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to say some rants/problems on VC (Valkyrie Crusade). LET'S GET STARTED! The events are awesome, and Terror Town is for some reason just hard to get the cards yuo want to complete the event collection and help your team. I thought there was going to be infinate procs for the UR card, but it's free when you get it as a reward from an AW/FAW. UR means ultimate rare, and that's why it's SOOOO hard to get them in summon or as a reward. But to be honest most URs are for RANKING which is so ANNOYING becasue only some people get it and it's so hard to get to the top 3. Can't you just make them available year-round or bring them back in a future event as a Special reward or a FAW? That would be GREAT! For us free users, we would LOVE to have the best cards! We look forward to every single event well for ost people they exclude the repetitive ones. We hope to get the good cards like the SRs or we would LOVE the URs. We have 2 ways to getting the UR cards, paying (fast way) and the slower way. My Story: Since I was on level 20 in December I always wanted the SRs and URs, but I was never able to get any of them even though I felt lucky on those days. I'm now on level 37, and I only was SO lucky one day to get Adonis and Eros in one day. I never got to be abe to even get 1 SR or a UR in Terror Town at ALL. I worked extremely hard, and all I got was Penny-Wise and N cards. It's annoying sometimes, and in summon when Limited Summon or a free UR you're usually dissappointed if you're a free user becasue it's impossible to get that FREE UR. For limited summons it's impossible to get the one's you want/need for your weak or "not as good as the others team". Like the person angry was I ranted on this wiki, and it was a blog about ranking and SR tickets, and stuff........ What Winterminto said, free users had a lie inside of us since we started playing this game, and we're both guilty of it except noticed when I was on level 24. We all wanted to be a strong FAW killer, to stand out, and collect every single maiden in the game. Seriously, but check your device, and see your FAW team, and see what cards you have on that TEAM. Compare your team users who just started the game, do you or do they have more? Think about that if your a free user. Would THEY or would YOU complain? I got the cards I wanted, but all the skills are nerfed, so I'm unhappy with my team. Do you hate Nubee for treating you "unfairly", you need to WORK HARD to get the cards you WANT! I'm serious because some of the people I'm comrades with are on like level 12 and they have Kiyohime already, and I was about to rant on here, but I saw my other rant, and said to just forget it and work hard. I'm angry for this, and I'm not ungrateful at all by the way. This is toward the people who can relate to this, and the ungrateful ones to read and understand that people are angry including ME! For me, I work EXTREMELY HARD, and I did that since December, and I only got 2 SR cards and no URs becasue it's so hard to get the FREE URS becasue they're usually in Ranking and for the people that end in 0s or in the top 5. I always wanted an Sr, but it's just hard to get them and I have NONE. By the way, the SR tickets are rip-offs anyway, and my alliance is Fruit Kingdom, and whenever I try to recruit users from level 1-200 they always ignore and go to another alliance like I didn't exist. I just feel like I'm being avoided all of the sudden, and it makes me feel dissappointed and sad sometimes. That's my rant bye.... Category:Blog posts